(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved writing instrument, and more particularly to an improved writing instrument in which the writing tip is retracted into the main casing and always faces up when the writing instrument is attached to the user's clothing so as to avoid staining the user's clothing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of material science and processing techniques, as well as the transition of society, the roles played by and the forms of writing instruments have become diversified and various. There are the traditional pencils, ballpoint pens, sign pens, etc. To a certain degree, writing instruments have a secondary function, for instance, symbolizing status, or appealing to users, or promoting commodities. But, nonetheless, writing is their basic and indispensable function.
As a matter of fact, in terms of the objects and manner of use of writing instruments, aside from the function of writing, how writing instruments are carried should also be given consideration since they are used almost anywhere. The most common way to carry a writing instrument is to provide a cap or clip so that the writing instrument may be attached to the user's pocket when not in use.
Actually, although the arrangement of a cap or clip on the writing instrument can in general achieve its basic effect, there is a major disadvantage. For writing instruments provided with a clip, the reservoir tube, i.e., the writing tip, is retracted by rotating. Since the writing tip faces down when the writing instrument is clipped to the user's pocket, if the writing tip is not completely retracted into the casing, it may project from the casing so that the ink stains the user's pocket. The consequence will be worse if it is a fountain pen or ballpoint pen and the ink can easily leak. Therefore, such kind of writing instrument provided with a clip and having a writing tip that faces down when not in use is not satisfactory.